morninggloriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Lara Hodge
Early Life Little is known of Hodge's life before the main series, except that she is a family member of both Georgina Daramount and The Headmaster. At some unspecified time, she also helped Jun Fukayama get admitted into the school. Lara Hodge is the guidance counselor at Morning Glories Academy, though she admits the position is a farce. Returning To The Academy Hodge first appears in Morning Glories #12, arriving at a secure compound with a soldier. She is greeted by two guards, and the three of them put on hazmat suits during their approach to what is revealed to be the academy. She is greeted by enthusiastic students before she enters her office, taking a moment to look at a picture on her desk. She soon learns of the series of murders at the academy, and speaks with Nine for more information before confronting Ms. Daramount. She interrupts Daramount's class, undermining her, much to the amusement of Casey Blevins. When she sees numerous scratches over Georgina's arms, Hodge takes off to "Bail Georgina out of trouble with dad." Miss Hodge then speaks with most of the Glories individually. She orders Zoe into her office and gives her a handgun, saying she'll need it soon. Hodge finds Jun in the gym, but he is abrupt with her, only briefly questioning if a mutual acquaintance is safe. Jade Ellsworth is given some medication to help her sleep, and to "get rid of those nightmares". Hodge then tells Hunter that he can help him with his problem telling time. She sees Ike at the gates, but decides it isn't time to speak with him yet. She then goes to the basement where she finds Casey crying where she found her parents murdered. After saying that Casey's parents loved her until the end, Casey becomes enraged and punches Hodge in the face. Hodge tries to convince Casey that even though someone is faculty, that they aren't necessarily at the academy by choice. She says that Casey is Hodge's best hope of destroying the school, before telling Casey that there may be a way to bring her parents back.Morning Glories #12 Escape Hodge has a student deliver Casey a letter with instructions to bring Jade Ellsworth and Hunter to a cave marked on a map. Casey gets the instructions shortly after upsetting Hunter by telling him they should just be friends. As he is avoiding her, Ike is placed in Casey and Jade's team for the Woodrun. Meeting the group at the cave, they see shadows moving on the walls. Hodge is extremely angry that Ike is there instead of Hunter, lashing out at both Ike and Casey. After concluding that their plan can still work (though it would be a "lot bumpier"). Descending to the lower level of the cave with Casey, and leaving Ike and Jade up top, Casey and Hodge are surrounded with white light before seeing a series of images, including the doctor from Jade's dream Morning Glories #10 and a girl, possibly a young Zoe, crying. When the light dims, Hodge realizes she and Casey didn't arrive where they were supposed to, as they are surrounded by soldiers, including Dan Blevins, thirteen years in the past. References Category:Characters Category:Faculty Members